1935
1934 1935 1936 Events * Italian Army invades Ethiopia. * Trans-Pacific air flights between the United States and the Philippines. * National Labor relations Act (Wagner Act) passed by U.S. Congress. Provides legal structure for labot unions. * Marx brothers' film A Night At the Opera is released by Metro-Goldwyn Mayer. * Ken Kesey is born in La Junta, Colorado. * "Banking Coup" in China: Nationalist Party Finance Minister H.H. Kung seizes control of major banks. * Imprisoned Silesian politician Wojciech Korfanty is exiled to Czechoslovakia. Timeline * March: Nazi Germany re-introduces military conscription. * March 16: German Reich Office for Foreign Exchange Control orders Germans returening to Germany to sell their liquid assets to the German National Bank (Reichsbank) within ten days, one-half of the amount at the current rate of exchange and one-half at the pre-depreciated dollar rate of exchange. The difference is paid from the blocked bank accounts of emirgating German Jews, who are also hit with a "flight tax" of 25% of their assets. * April 3: Joven Cuba guerrillas kidnap Eutimio Falla Bonet in "Operation Falla." * April 10: French government of Prime Minister Pierre Laval issues the Rollin Decree banning publication that incites anti-colonial resistance to laws, regulations or official authority in French colonies other than Algeria, Martinique, Guadeloupe or Reunion. * April 24: Amann Ordinances are issued in Germany. * May 25: Benito Mussolini delivers speech indicating that the only problem he has with Germany was Austrian independence. German re-armament is not mentioned. * July 13: Republican politican Jack Kemp is born in Los Angeles. * July 20: Radio program G-Men, sponsored by Chevrolet, first airs. In 1936 it becomes Gang Busters. * August 26: Geraldine Anne Ferraro is born in Newburgh, New York. * August 29: Future ANC activist Dulcie Evonne September is born. * August 31: Eldridge Cleaver is born in Wabbaseka, Arkansas. * September 13: Nuremburg Laws (Law for the Protection of German Blood and Honor) in Germany re-impose legal segregation of Jews, which had been eliminated in 1912. Marriage between Jews and Germans is prohibited. * October 3: Italy invades Abyssinia (Ethiopia). Sanctions against Italy are voted by the League of Nations the following week. * October 10: First certain date on which Italian armed forces bombed Ethiopian armed forces with poison gas. Location: K'orahe. * October 17: Benito Mussolini issues order that only he will give permission for Italian armed forces to use poison gas. * October 29: Benito Mussolini gives permission to use poison gas on the southern front in Ethiopia. * November 13: Demonstrations/riots by the Wafd Party in Egypt. Unrest continues through December. * November 20: Shaykh 'Izz al-Din al-Qassam is killed in a five hour gun battle following a man hunt begun because of his alleged role in the killing of a British policeman, Jewish Palestine police Sergeant Moshe Rosenfeld. British CID Chief Harold Rice observes the gun battle from a small plane flying over the scene. * December 12: United Front of all Egyptian political parties organize, petitions British puppet King Fuadfor a restoration of the constitution.